1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for working a crop, such as a rake, a tedder or a mower. In particular, the invention relates to a device for displacing mown crop, more in particular mown grass. In particular, the invention relates to a rake device. Rake devices can be designed so as to have a central frame and side arms projecting on both sides thereof, on which side arms one or more rake wheels are mounted. The side arms are connected to the frame by means of hinges in order to be able to rotate between a rest position, in which they extend substantially parallel to each other, and one or more operative positions, in which they extend sidewardly. In order to limit the width in the transport position, the rake wheels can be pivoted to a position in which their axes of rotation are oriented substantially horizontally and in which they are completely free from the ground.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 1.488.685, which is incorporated by reference in its entirety, shows a multiple rake device having a longitudinal girder to be coupled to a tractor and supported by a wheel set, which longitudinal girder is telescopically adjustable in length. The side arms are hingeably mounted to the rear end of the longitudinal girder, where also a transmission, in the form of a gearbox, of the drive for the rake wheels is located. Between the longitudinal girder and the side arms there are mounted holding rods, one end of which is hingeably mounted to the side arms and the opposite end of which is hingeably mounted to a slide element which is slidable along the longitudinal girder. In the transport position, the slide element is located on the front end of the longitudinal girder and the holding rods extend rearwardly parallel to the longitudinal girder. The side arms then extend forwardly parallel to the longitudinal girder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,440, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, shows a device with a comparable basic construction, provided with tools for planting, spraying or ploughing, comprising a main beam which is telescopically adjustable in length and two side arms which are hingeably connected to the main beam at the rear end thereof and which carry the tools. The side arms are further movably connected to the front part of the main beam by means of holding rods. In order to bring the side arms from a spread operative position, in which they define a forwardly opening V-shape, to a transport position parallel to the main beam, the length of the main beam is reduced so that the distance between the front part and the end part is reduced. In order to change the weight distribution for transport, the support wheel set, which is located at the rear end, is displaced forwardly.
EP 1.077.595, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, shows a multiple rake device in which the rake wheels are mounted on respective side arms, which side arms are also pivotable upwardly to a transport position. The side arms are hingeably mounted to the rear end of a longitudinal girder, where also a transmission of the drive for the rake wheels is located. A slide element is movable on the longitudinal girder, which slide element is movably connected to the side arms by means of holding rods.